


The Prince Fic

by babyboyjoonie01



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyjoonie01/pseuds/babyboyjoonie01
Summary: I don't know





	

“Would you stop staring at the Prince and get back to sparring? “ V was ripped out of his daydream about the Prince and sighed. “Fuck off Mickey. Besides, I'm just one guard of many he has. Not like he's gonna notice me any time soo-”

“You! With the red curly hair! Do you have a minute? “ Called a voice from the stands. Shit. The prince liked watching from time to time. Every one knew his dream was to sword fight with everyone else but he was “born into privilege so he had to uphold certain obligations” according to his father. 

Mickey nudged V hard in the side and pushed him. “Yeah. He does. We're done for the day. “ She called out to the waiting boy in the stands. V shot her a look and sheathed his sword, walking over to the prince. “Yes sir?” 

The prince smirked and leaned against the bleacher pole. “You're very good at your job hm? Probably good enough for a promotion? “ V coughed in surprise and stuttered. “I mean I think I'm okay sir,  
why? “ 

“My personal guard quit. I need a new one and for once dad says I can pick them. Would you be willing? It's extra pay. “ The prince smiled. “I'd be happy to your majesty. “ V said, bowing. “Just Tobias is fine. You're my personal guard now. “ 

V stood straight again, noticing a hint of power behind the statement. He gulped and nodded, “I can do that si-... Tobias. “ 

“Good, “ the prince said, “I'm going to my room and I need my guard to stand outside my door. King’s orders. “ V nodded and followed him, looking back at Mickey with a thumbs up. They arrived at the prince’s quarters and V stood there awkwardly. Tobias laughed and shook his head. “All you have to do is make sure no one comes in and tries to kill me. You'll do fine. Especially based off of what I've seen. “ 

V blushed and nodded. “Thank you. “ Tobias grinned and retreated to his room, probably resting or something. 

It was a few hours of standing guard when V heard a small groaning noise. Thinking the prince was in trouble, V burst through the door. What he found though wasn't the prince in pain. It was the complete opposite. The prince was sprawled out on the bed, hand stroking himself. V’s breath hitched in his throat and he stood there mesmerized. Tobias looked up finally, letting out a surprised yelp and pulling away. “I was just-” 

He said, pausing when V kneeled in front of the bed. “C-can I?” He asked shyly, pushing away the blanket the prince was using to cover himself with. Tobias nodded quickly, not even thinking about the consequences. V licked the tip and stared up at Tobias. Tobias threaded his fingers through V’s hair, pushing him further down on his cock. V gagged slightly but relaxed to take him. 

Tobias roughly fucked into his mouth, holding him down by his curly hair. V took the rough treatment, starting to enjoy it. After a few minutes, Tobias released down V’s throat and breathed heavily. After coming down from his high he scooted back and covered himself. “I'm sorry you shouldn't have had to do that. “ 

V grinned and shook his head. “You're right. I didn't have to. I wanted to. “ Tobias glanced down at the growing bulge in the boy’s uniform pants. “Up for round two baby boy? “


End file.
